calendarswikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:Calendar reform
Suggestion for re-organization of content I believe this page has been carried over from Wikipedia. I suggest that what is now on the main page as: Calendar reform (proposed reforms to the Gregorian calendar) The Prospects for Calendar Reform be changed to: The Prospects for Calendar Reform Specific Proposals for Calendar Reform With most of the content of "Calendar reform (proposed reforms to the Gregorian calendar)" being moved to "Specific Proposals for Calendar Reform". That page might take the form of titles/links to pages where each specific proposal can be presented in detail, in particular, with regard to the considerations raised in the page on "The Prospects for Calendar Reform". The content of those pages can initially be taken from the sections of the present "Calendar reform" page which discuss specific proposals. Peter Meyer 15:20, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :The only argument against that is that simplicity in titles is always better, for people using the "search" function to seek out information. In addition, there's value in having a single article on a topic. :Perhaps we can reduce the size of the article, so that it's just a general overview of calendar reform, while providing links to larger articles. How does that sound? :I'm wary of cutting this article also because 16 pages already link to this article (click "What Links Here" on the left of the main article) and ALL of those links would have to be changed if this changes. - Nhprman 16:00, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :Update: I actually split the difference and cut the specific Reforms section, and linked to the article that is essentially a list. I think an article on the prospects for reform is needed, too, in addition to this one. - Nhprman 16:12, 17 February 2007 (UTC) ::The following was written before Nhprman added his Update, but was not posted due to an editing conflict. I re-post it now. ::I think there's no problem about changing the order of the links on the main page, as I suggested above, if the name "Calendar reform" is kept. (I'm not too clear about how pages are identified. By name? So that changing the name would break links to the page?) ::If the order of the two links is changed, but the name "Calendar reform" is kept, then the content of that page could be changed (some parts being moved to other pages, perhaps) without breaking any links, right? There is currently some overlap between the content of this page and the "Prospects" page. And the section on "Julian/Gregorian reforms" would be better placed in the section on "The Common Era Calendar and its Development" (link from main page). ::The "Calendar reform" page now has at the start: "This article is a general overview of the calendar reform movement. For a list of specific proposals for calendar reform, see the article, Alternative and Proposed Calendars". But not all of the calendars listed on the "Alternative and Proposed Calendars" are actually (serious) proposals for calendars to replace the current one. ::Perhaps after extraction/transfer from the present "Calendar reform" page of content that (a) does not directly related to future calendar reform and (b) would be better in the "Prospects" page, the current content can be kept, with a final section listing serious contenders for new calendars (this does not include calendars such as the Lufkan, the Erisian and the Darien). (A calendar is a serious contender if someone, of sound mind, says it is.) Then these titles could be link to the same pages as the titles in the "Alternative and Proposed Calendars" page. ::Peter Meyer 16:46, 17 February 2007 (UTC)